MY EYES!
by Liz Webber
Summary: Someone's been playing with potions. What happens when Inuyasha and Miroku turn gay?
1. The potion, dadadadummmmm

Shanto, a wolf demon, sat next to Koya, a fox demon, as she was huddled over a small bowl.

"Will this work, Koya?" Shanto asked, her wolf tail wagging.

Koya smirked in response. A few minutes later she stood up holding a bottle of blueish liquid. "MUHAHAHAHAHA I HAVE DONE IT!!" she sat down cross legged and smiled. "Shall we test it on the guys?"

"My thoughts exactly!" Shanto exclaimed.

Later that day

Koya dragged Miroku with her and Shanto dragged Inuyasha, with much difficulty, with her followed by Kagome, Sango, and Shippo.

"What exactly are you going to do with them?" Sango asked over Miroku's screaming.

"I'm going to test my new potion! And I need both of them!" Koya said as she threw Miroku against a tree.

"INUYASHA! SIT!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha was holding onto a tree trying to get away but was brought back down to earth. Shanto threw him against the tree too. The boys looked scared as Koya smiled evilly and took out the potion and had Shanto pour it into two cups.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt you." Shanto whispered to them as she tilted their heads up and drained each cup into their mouths. The others only watched very scared as Koya was having a laughing fit and couldn't breath and was rolling on the ground.


	2. THEY'RE WHAT!

Miroku and Inuyasha gulped it down forcefully. The both winced. Everything went blurring and started to spin in their eyes as they turned swirly.

"Damn.." Shanto and Koya said snapping their fingers

"What was it suppose to do?" Kagome asked as they woke up.

It was weird. Inuyasha faced Miroku and Miroku faced Inuyasha and as their eyes met, Inuyasha turned away from Miroku blushing. Miroku raised his eyebrow and looked the other way casually until....... WHACK! Inuyasha slapped Miroku hard. Wait... that isn't right!

As everyone awed at their very actions, Koya and Shanto laughed like mad scientists!!

"IT WORKS!!" Koya yelled but Kagome and Sango pinned her up to a tree holding her shirt.

"What the hell did you do to them!?!" Sango spat in her face and Kagome nodded.

"Me? Oh I just gave them my newest potion." she whispered it's title in their ears. Their eyes widen.

"THEY'RE WHAT!?!" Sango and Kagome shouted at once.

"Erm... gay?" Koya nervously said.

WRITER: HAHA! I'm so mean to Inuyasha and Miroku Please R&R and don't worry I'm not done here yet. Well since I forgot to do the Disclaimer in the first chapter I'll do it here.

DISCLAIMER: I own Inuyasha and Co.! NOT! How I wish but I ain't a good drawer, I own Koya and Shanto is owned by my friend Shanto XD


	3. REALLY?

"Gay?" Sango repeated.

"Yea, you know, homo sexual, like the same gender, oh come on look at them! They're flirting!" Koya said nodding towards Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Tell me the point of this." Kagome said crossing her arms and trying not to laugh or gag at Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Oh no reason. We just wanted to see if it would work and it's a great joke!" Shanto said sitting up smiling. Koya nodded.

Sango let her down and put her head in her hands. "And please tell me you have and antidote." she said.

"Ok we do." Koya said.

"Really?" shanto asked her

"No, she just said to tell her that." Sango groaned at Koya and went to bang her head on a tree.

LATER:

"LET'S SING!" Inuyasha exclaimed standing up. "I'll go first!" he said smiling. Before he went up in front of everyone he winked and licked his lips towards Miroku which made everyone fall over. All of a sudden Stacey's mom(the song not the actual person!) comes out of no where. Koya was forced to make the antidote while having Sango stand over her with a metal bat she borrowed from kagome who borrowed it from her brother who borrowed it from his friend's second cousin twice removed on his uncle's side to the fourth power Oo.

"Sango's crush has it goin' on

Sango's crush has it goin' on

Sango's crush has it goin' on

Sango's crush has it goin' on

Sango, can I stand by you while you watch him (While you watch him)

We can hang around by the lake (hang by the lake)

Did your crush get back from his Buddha trip?(Buddha trip)

Is he there, or is he trying to give me the slip? (Give me the slip)

You know I'm not the little hanyou I used to be, I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see?

Sango's crush had got it goin' on.

He's all I want and I've waited for so long.

Kagome, can't you see? You're just not the girl for me.

I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Sango's crush.

Sango's crush has got it goin' on

Sango's crush has got it goin' on

Sango, don't you know who I'm talking about? (Talking about)

The monk that know us so well (knows us so well)

I know he likes me by the way he stares (the way he stares)

And the way he groped me on the stairs (groan we need a better song writer)

And I know that you hope it's just a fantasy

But since we turned queer he could use a guy like me!

Sango's crush has got it goin' on

He's all I want and I've waited for so long.

Kagome can't you see? You're just not the girl for me

I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Sango's crush.

Sango's crush has got it goin' on

He's all I want and I've waited for so long

Kagome can't you see? You're just not the girl for me.

I know it might be wrong but oh oh

(Really wrong indeed!)

I'm in love with (Sango's crush ew ew)

(Sango's crush ew ew)

I'm in love with Sango's crush." (Take or give a few words)

Everyone stared at him while her curtsied and walked off to give Miroku a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, I am so glad they haven't made out yet." koya said returning to the antidote.

"Who says they haven't?" Shippo asked and Koya looked up wide eyed.

END


End file.
